


椒盐海豹

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2020-03-19 19:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18976927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 光之战士♀在白银乡碰到了开始新生活的115.有泽菲光暗示。





	椒盐海豹

“你猜我在小金街见到谁了，让勒努？”阿代尔斐尔的气息有些凌乱，汗水覆盖在他的额头上，沾着几缕湿漉漉的碎发，像是雨后的春花落地般贴在上面。

“谁？”让勒努自帘子后钻出来问，他的手套上沾着白色的糖粉，是方才阿代尔斐尔叫他的时候不小心抖落的，他很久没听见友人用这样急切的声音说话，自从他们不再需要提防龙族突然袭击后就没有了。

“是光之战士。”阿代尔斐尔回答，他本来是去市场了解今日行情的，还没走到布告板跟前，便遥遥地看见个隐约认识的身影站在那块贴满需求与供应的板子前。他与那位英雄阁下交过两次手，绝对不会认错的。

“哦。”让勒努的反应比阿代尔斐尔预想的平静多了，甚至淡漠得有些不自然，他声音平缓甚至有些僵硬地问着，“她是不是穿着白色的蛋糕裙？”

“你怎么知——”阿代尔斐尔十分吃惊地问，语句未完便发现让勒努的视线并没有与自己交汇，而是越过自己的肩头，落在更远的地方。他突然意识到什么，猛地转过身，发现站在板子前的少女不知何时移动到了店铺门口，正愣愣地看着他们。

少女柔顺的白色长直发缭绕在风中，如同零散的雪花自过去吹来，她那双银色闪亮的眼睛好像倒塌的堡垒与城壁上垂挂的冰棱，剔透又冷冽，令人回忆起库尔扎斯严寒的冬季。

她站在那里，便意味着昨日的种种恩怨并不会因为今日的到来而自动消失。世间所有的前尘往事，发生过即为永恒的实在，任你去到天涯海角，也会紧随而至。

阿代尔斐尔和让勒努的脸上双双露出认命的笑容。而光之战士像是正考虑着什么，静默地站在那里好半天没有出声。

 

最后打破僵局的是女孩黄莺般的明快音色。望海楼过来取货的女孩笑着问光之战士：“哎，小姐姐也过来买糖人吗？”她认识光之战士，这位热心的冒险者曾帮老板娘解决过一些麻烦事，还给她讲了些关于海底公主的动人故事。

“糖人？”光之战士沉浸在心事中，直到听见女孩说话，才发现身边多了位穿着粉色浴衣的可爱妹子，她认得那纯真的笑是属于望海楼打杂的少女的。“啊……是的，我来买糖人。”光顺势点着头，发现店铺内的两位维持着尴尬而不失礼貌的微笑。

“还是跟上次一样，按照这个清单来。”女孩将竹篮放在柜台上说，她还太年轻，觉察不出在场三位脸上的笑容与平时有何不同，仍像往常那样行着事。

“好，好的。”阿代尔斐尔走到前面来，自女孩手中接过纸条，又将篮子拿到桌上，轻轻地念着清单上的内容，努力不去看光之战士的表情，“准备好之后，我就给你们送过去。”

“那就拜托了哦！”女孩挥挥手，又对身边的光之战士说，“你真该尝尝他们家的糖人，尤其是那个鲶鱼精的，口感滑溜溜的特别棒，或者那个狸猫，头上的叶子是抹茶味的呢。”

“嗯，好的，谢谢推荐。”光之战士穿着露肩的清凉白裙，站在防波提那边时还觉得有些凉，现在背上却覆上了薄汗。她本是随便逛逛的，却不想遇到了故人，而且还是彼此关系有些尴尬的那种。

“所以，英雄阁下，”阿代尔斐尔确认那女孩已经走远，不管接下来发生什么她都不会听见，才慢慢地转过来望着明显也认出了自己的光之战士，语气淡然却礼貌地问。“您打算怎么样呢？”

光之战士素来果断，此时却犹豫着没有立即回答。她对这两位骑士并无任何恨意，过去的那些事情硬说起来也怨不得他们。说来对方或许不会相信，她还挺高兴那两位年轻人能够活下来。已经有无数的生命湮没在龙诗战争，现在它既然结束了，就不该再收取更多的祭品。

“我想要椒盐海豹的糖人，喏，就是这个小家伙，”她将怀里一直抱着那白色的团子送到阿代尔斐尔面前，拍了拍它的脑袋，好让它露出黑油油的眼睛，“请给我一个这样的糖人吧。”

“呃，我们店里暂时没有这样的糖人——”阿代尔斐尔说着望向已经站在自己身边的让勒努。光之战士不想追究过往，这意图明显得如同獭獭头顶上的菏叶。

“——但是我可以为您定做。”让勒努顺势接上好友的话，转身走到制作间内，将自己垂下的袖摆重新系在肩上，开始像个匠人那样工作。

 

光之战士望着那帘子后隐去的身影，露出淡淡的微笑，怀中却忽然轻了重量，低头看去空空如也，再抬头却发现那只椒盐海豹正趴在阿代尔斐尔的怀里淘气地拍打着尾巴，将圆圆的脑袋往那位精灵颈窝上蹭。

“这……”阿代尔斐尔觉得有些尴尬，想将这小家伙还给光之战士，却被对方止住了。

“它好像很喜欢你，”光之战士神色温柔地抚摸着那只海豹软绵的背部，“它被吓怕了，胆子很小的，从不亲近别人，却偏偏粘着你”，她表情认真地对阿代尔斐尔说，“不然就把它留给你们吧？总比跟着我颠沛流离好，它已经受过很多苦了。”

“我们有套在海边的房子，倒是方便它在海里玩耍。”阿代尔斐尔没有拒绝光之战士的要求，却也没有立即答应。“可是你舍得吗？你明明也很喜欢它的吧？”

“确实是很喜欢，不然也不会将它自那遗迹带走。”光之战士从不羞赧于承认自己的感情，“为了将它从那里带出来，我到底杀了多少魔物甚至数不清。我只看见小家伙在那些庞然大物的包围中瑟瑟发抖，可怜得令人不忍心坐视不理，便稍微开了下杀戒。”

“稍微？”阿代尔斐尔细细品味着光之战士的用词，露出自嘲的微笑，即使是这样的表情，他看起来也英俊无比。

“相对而言的稍微。”光之战士抿嘴笑着回答，伸出手指在海豹的额头上轻轻点着，“小家伙，你以后住这位小哥哥家里怎么样？”

椒盐海豹亲昵地蹭着阿代尔斐尔，它不会说话，却懂得用动作表示自己的喜欢。

阿代尔斐尔稍稍别过头去避开那差点捂住自己嘴唇的上肢，在被家里新成员捉弄的间隙以尽量郑重的语气答应着：“如果您信得过的话，自然是没问题。”

光之战士点点头，忽然陷入沉默，过了几秒后，她才以轻得几不可闻的声音问：“只有你们吗？”

“恐怕是的。”阿代尔斐尔眼睛里有些悲伤，却发现名为光之战士的少女看起来好像比自己还要难过。

“我想也是，”光之战士坐在门边的椅子上，微微垂着头，“只是不抱希望地问问。”她明明亲眼看着他直到最后的。

阿代尔斐尔那夜莺般的巧舌在少女周围凝重的氛围中沉得说不出话，他在贵妇小姐们的交头接耳中听过些只言片语，料想那必定便是浸染她白晶石色双眸的哀恸的来源。他知道因，也知道果，于是也便知道语言在这种事面前是多么无力，只好蹲下来轻轻地环了环光之战士的肩。

他从未想过自己有朝一日会跟这位冒险者和解到可以如此亲近的程度。当他站在圣歌队席上时，心里所想的尽是该如何快速解决这位碍事的少女骑士，在魔大陆时更是被战意裹挟着想把她砍成碎片。可如今，他们靠在很近的地方说话，她送给他可爱的海豹，让勒努在给她做糖人。

过去的厮杀与现在的言和，倒不知道哪个更恍然如梦。

 

“打扰了，请问您的糖人希望做成什么口味？”让勒努站在掀开的帘子后面问，有些难以置信地看着两位从方才的相顾无言变为促膝交谈，隐隐觉得自己仿佛错过了什么。

“做成海盐口味吧，既然糖人可以是抹茶味，那应该也可以是海盐味。”只是看到这只盐花般雪白的海豹，光之战士便觉得舌头上咸咸地，像是含着海盐口感的冰淇淋。

“没问题。”让勒努说着又闪身进了厨房，开始认真地调配起口味来。海盐和焦糖是他未曾使用过的组合，细细想来确实是十分精妙的搭配，不由得对那位给出如此建议的少女产生了些剑术之外的敬意。

“你想知道关于他的事情吗？”阿代尔斐尔忽然问，声音温柔得像是春天染红樱花树的微风。

光之战士点点头，有什么落在她心里那泓淡绿的回忆水面上，激起涟漪阵阵：“谢谢你。”

 

那些关于的逝者的回忆本该是沉痛无比的，可不知道为何，不管是说的人还是听的人都带着微笑，尽管那笑容有落寞、有悲伤、有哀愁、有苦涩……甚至有时候嘴角的弧线扯着心窝，可他们始终都是笑着的。

就在他们的追溯即将说到魔大陆那次时，让勒努将做完的椒盐糖人递给了光之战士。

“不妨也在店里销售这种糖人吧？”光之战士建议着，她在那海盐味海豹的额头上尝了下，觉得口感十足地好，“可以用霜糖的做法将它变得毛绒绒的，孩子们会很喜欢。”

“真想不到，光之战士竟然也在厨艺方面有所心得？”让勒努谦虚地接受了意见，声音温和地问着。

“不需要冒险的时候我就在家里研究那些意思的工艺。”光之战士回答时嘴里泛滥成灾的是海水那泪滴般的咸味，“如果可以选择的话，做个自由快乐的匠人可比四处征战有意思多了，”她看了眼那只终于找到家的椒盐海豹，“只可惜不是所有人都足够幸运可以享受安稳。”

 

阿代尔斐尔抬起那只海豹的前肢，朝着没有留下别语就消失在街道上的光之战士挥手。少女的身形实在是太瘦小了，混在茫茫人海中并不起眼，他甚至没看清她是往哪边去的。

“她竟然还背着那把‘碎心’。”让勒努感慨万分地叹息，伸手将方才阿代尔斐尔随手压在篮子下的清单取下，他没忘记自己还有份来自望海楼的委托。

“朝前看并不意味着必须将旧事全然抛弃，”阿代尔斐尔爱不释手地抱着那只软糯的海豹，站在店门口的风车下眺望着熙攘往来的人群，对着里面的人说，“我们不是也还记得他们吗？”

“永远都会记得。”帘子后传来清晰的回答。

2019-01-20


End file.
